My first kiss went a little like this
by Yuri fanfic only
Summary: (updated) Charlotte x Laura


**Yuri fanfic only**

**Short fanfics**

**Infinite Stratos**

**Charlotte D. x Laura B**

**This is my first ever fanfic so please cut me some slack. Also infinite stratos does NOT belong to me. All rights are to Izuru Yumizuru. (because if I owned any of these franchises I would make all these ships cannon XD)**

Charlotte woke up in bed and looked beside her to the other bed to see if her roommate was

awake.

"That's funny" she said to herself, "Laura's normally the first one to get up."

Charlotte got up, brushed her teeth, and got changed. Then she walked to her roommates bed

"Laura, wake up," Charlotte shook Laura "we're gonna be late for class."

"V'at I am ready" Laura yawned "let us go to class"

They both headed to class, walking through the crowds of girls. The school was filled with only girls because only girls could pilot an IS,or so they all thought, until Ichika Orimura came. He was the only boy who could pilot an IS. And the younger brother of their teacher, Ms. Orimura. Ichika practically had a harem. Cecilia Alcott, the British candidate; Huang LingYin, the Chinese candidate; Charlotte Dunois, the French candidate; Laura Bodewig, the German candidate; and Hokie Shinonono; the Japanese candidate.

"Hey Laura! Charlotte!" a blonde haired girl ran to them from the front "Where are you guys going?"

"To z'ee class of course," Laura responded "and you, Ceilia?"

"Today there's no class." Celia rolled her eyes "We're training in the stadium remember..."

_Flashback to yesterday_

"Oh, class! Don't forget," The green haired woman piped up. "The class will be held in the stadium tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Yamada." the class responded.

"And don't forget" Came a stern tone "BE ON TIME!"

"Y-yes, Miss Orimura."

_Flashback done_

"We're going to be late!" Charlotte realized she grabbed laura's hand and rushed to the stadium

"H-Hey, wait for me!" Cecilia raced after them

They got into the stadium and went right to Ichika's side. Laura looked down at her hand, it was still holding charlottes. Her face got really red and she let go. Charlotte gave her a quizzical look but then faced back to Miss Orimura.

"...Teams. Okay then get into partners" Miss Orimura finished

"Ichika's mine!" Houkkie yelled at Huang as both of them pulled on both of his arms

"Nine! he's mine" Laura snapped pulling Ichika close to him "he is to be my bride"

A blue IS appeared in front of them "no he's mine!" Celia announced

"Using your IS that's not fair!" The three girls yelled

They each transformed into their 'ISs'. A pink, red,and a black one. The tension between them all was so great you could see this lightning between them

Charlotte and Ichika just stood there not knowing what to do

"Soooo… wanna be partners?" Ichika asked sheepishly

"Sure" Charlotte nodded

"What" The other girls said in unison

"That's enough!" a voice ordered "get out of your ISs' immediately"

That voice sent shivers down each of the girls' spines. Thy quickly got out of their IS and stood on the ground

"I'm disappointed in each and everyone of you" Ms. Orimura scolded "All four of you fighting over a boy, especially ichika"

"Hey!" Ichika yelled

"Can it Orimura!" She continued, "you four are candidates from each country chosen specifically to represent your country, this is unacceptable behavior. I will be choosing your teams today"

She scanned each and every one of them "Cecilia, Laura you will be a team go over there"

They both groaned as they headed to the place where Miss Orimura pointed. Laura felt herself trip over a pebble.

_1 step...2 step…_ _Thunk_! Laura felt her lips against another ones it was warm and sweet. She opened her eyes and looked down. It was Cecilia!

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed as she got up and spat on the ground

"Gross, my first kiss wasn't from Ichika instead it was stolen from this-this girl!" Cecilia spat

The entire scene was right in front of Charlotte and ichika. The whole class saw it. Charlotte felt a large wave of jealousy washed over her and she balled her hands into fists. Why was she having this feeling? She only liked Ichika...right?

To be continued…

**Hi, I hope you liked this one shot! If you don't, that's okay. Don't worry this will have a part 2 to finish it off. I probably will be doing mostly anime fanfics for this so yeah. Also if you have any requests or tips just PM me. I don't do naruto/boruto or darling in the franXX**

**Cheers,**

**Yuri fanfic only**


End file.
